Spyro: The Forgotten Tale
by CuddlesandKillers
Summary: A young woman once again find herself a long forgotten world. Now stuck in a world full of magic, and trapped in between a plan to take it over, she must help Spyro save his home, as well as try to return to hers.
1. Chapter 1

_Real quick note here I just want to say that this is my first ever fanfiction that I'll ever be posting publicly. With that being said I'm still trying to figure out the website so please bare with me if something goes wrong._

 _Anyways of course with the reignited trilogy coming out I decied why not. While this is mainly focused on the setting of the three original games it will have bit and pieces of the other two, not a lot though._

 _Thank you and enjoy._

Prolog 1:

Once upon a time,

There lived a young girl. The girl lived in a small town simply known as Sunset Valley

She lived a normal life, with her mother, her father, and her three older brothers..

She was an adventurous kid—full of joy and life.

But she'd soon discover something that she'd never understand.

The girl had two best friends: Maru, a tough girl with short red hair, a short and skinny boy, named Tail, who feared everything. One day the three children set off to explore the local woods not too far from their homes.

Within those woods, the children soon discovered a large cave in its depths. Their curiosity soon got the better of them, and they decided to explore it.

Inside the small, dark, and quiet cave, was a portal.

By accident, the girl fell through the portal.

And she ended up in a long forgotten world.

A world full of magic. Of creatures that only lived in the stories her mother would read to her at night.

There she met a dragon. A small, purple dragon fledgling, simply known as Spyro.

Her and the dragon soon became friends, and they grew close.

The girl also discovered that she had powers, magical powers she had never even knew were possible.

But she soon discovered that she had barely any control over these new found abilities.

Fearful of her powers, and home sick. She ran away. She ran away from this strange new world, and went home.

As the years went by, her memory of this world began to fade, and she slowly believed that it was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Prolog 2:

"The end." Ripto spoke, snapping the small story book shut.

"And what'das this gotta do with our plans to take ovah da world?" Gnasty asked, clearly confused, and a little displeased about having to be subjected to a children's fairytale.

"I must admit, I have to side with Gnasty on this one. How does this story have any meaning to what we wish to accomplish Ripto?" The sorceress asked. The blue scaled queen sat upon her throne, glaring down at the two fools before her—her eyes squinted and unwavering. She was beginning to lose her patience with these two morons...

"Simple my dearest reason I bring this tale to you today, is because it is true." Ripto growled.

The sorcerous raised a brow. "True you say? How do you know?"

"I've witnessed it. I've seen it first hand. The girl from the tale is real. Not only that, but this girl has some of the most powerful magic I have ever witnessed in my entire life."

"Really? Hmm, interesting. Go on. " The sorceress spoke slowly. She leaned in a little closer in her throne now, clearly intrigued.

"I believe... that if we can find this girl again, we can convince her to join us. With her on our side we'd be unstoppable." Ripto mused.

"'And what makes you think she's gonna join US of all people? I mean..everybody thinks we're "evil" after all! Huh little guy? Kind of a dumb plan if you didn't consider that. " Gnasty sneered in his deep voice.

Ripto gritted his teeth, his claws now digging into the children's book as he fought back his now boiling rage.

"Little? Hm. Interesting choice of words gnasty. Well I'll tell you the rest of my plan Gnasty. The girl is still young, she'll do whatever she's told. I'm sure she will listen rather well...especially from an UGLY, IDIOTIC, BEAST LIKE _YOU_." Ripto barked back.

"What… did you just call me? Ya wanna say that again you little punk?!" Gnasty spoke dangerously, now directing his large bejeweled staff at Ripto. In response, Ripto chucked the book away, now pointing his glowing scepter directly at the large armored gnorc.

"OH, I would LOVE to say it again. RIGHT AS I BLAST YOUR DUMB HEAD TO BITS!" Ripto howled with rage.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The sorceress's voice boomed through the castle room. She sent up a great bolt of lightning up with her magical staff, creating a crackling bolt that shuddered the entire castle, making the two other villains jump in shock, and lower their weapons in alarm. The sorceress let out a deep, aggravated sigh, as she sank back down in her throne. "Now that _that.._ is over, I would prefer that you two at least _try_ not to kill each other this time around." Gnasty gnorc and Ripto proceeded to give each other the evil eye.

"For now, I will keep the peace your majesty." Gnasty spoke to the sorceress. "No promises…" Ripto muttered under his breath with a growl. The sorceress gave an amused smirk at the two villains. "Now.. Ripto. Tell me more about this... _girl."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1:

The metallic boom of machinery and clanking of metal against metal was deafening even with my ear muffs on. The roar of the blowtorch in my hand screamed in my ear and burned my skin as I welded the two sheets of metal together.

This is my job. I work at my uncles factory in the small town of Sunset Valley. I've worked here since I learned how to walk. The second I took my first two steps they put a broom in my hand and said get to work.

Ok maybe it hasn't been that long.

But I have worked here many years, and I've enjoyed it.

I enjoy making many different things: shields and swords for our guards and soldiers, tools like hammers and saws, even making the iron materials needed for building and fixing homes.

I was happy, but I think I've grown bored of it.

I've been thinking about getting a new job. Working somewhere… Different.

I've thought about being a guardsman, but I fear having to protect the town from criminals.

I've thought about owning a farm, but I don't have the money to buy the live stock I need.

So I just continue to stay here and work. Thinking about how I crave something more-

"Fayra!" I hear as two large hands grab my shoulder. I let out a higher pitched scream then I'd like to admit, and whip around, large blow torch in hand ready to defend myself. Then I see my attacker.

"Mich. What in the world were you thinking." I scold the man before me. "I could have hurt you!"

Mich is my uncle. A balding middle aged man who was about 6 feet tall. He sported a round beer belly, and a long bushy black beard that made up for the thinning hair atop his head. While his sheer size made him threatening, he always had a smile on his face and little rosy red cheeks that made anyone with a heart smile back.

He let out a thundering laugh. I'd take it that he was amused for finally making me jump out of my skin. I'm not very skittish… Mostly

"There's no need ta' get all angry Fayra." He chuckled warmly.

"Well you better have a good reason to scare me like that. I was in my groove." I said, turning the blow torch off and setting it down on the table to my left.

"Oh I jus' wanted to tell ya to go home." He said. "Ya friend's outside waiting for ya. Said she and your family want to go out for dinner tonight… Though I wasn't supposed to tell you that. It was a surprise."

"Really?" I asked. More excited than anything to be able to go home. As I take off my apron and gloves I ask, "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Of course. This isn't the first time I've worked alone." He replied. "Now go home and have fun!" He said as he guided me to the door. "And have a happy birthday Fayra!"

"I will, thank you." I say with a smile, before exiting the small factory. Just outside the door, stood my best friend Maru.

Maru was a tall muscular woman, nearly seven feet tall and able to snap a full grow man in two like a twig. She had short red hair that curled around her face. Her dark skin had tanned from hours of training in the sun. She currently wore her work clothes, the outfit that they gave to any middle classed soldier.

"I see the old fart finally let you out." She said with a smirk.

"Of course, and I hear I'm going out to a fancy dinner tonight?" I grinned, winking at Maru.

"Who said it was gonna be fancy?" Maru laughed.

My family lived just on the outside of town. A short walk through a small wooded patch lead us to our home.

About half way through our walk across town I stop at one of the shop windows. My hair was still tied up in a tight bun on my head and the light blue vest I wore with the long puffy sleeved white button up underneath had grease stains and sweat on the cuffs. At least my dark grey pants got out unscaved, but I can't say the same for my boots. Once white now covered in dust, dirt, and melted metal had now turned them into a muddy brown black color.

I untied the string that held my hair together and it fell down into place like a light blond waterfall. My hair had grown so long it practically touched the ground now.

"Are you ever going to cut your hair?" Maru asked, almost as if she was reading my mind.

"Of course not. I like it like this!" I replied with a huff.

"You say that and then you complain for hours on end about having to pick rocks and dirt and grass out of it."

"Just because I complain about my hair getting dirty doesn't mean I don't still like it."

The walk home was quite. With the sky turning into light reds and oranges and purples and the sound of the birds singing there final notes before the night echoed calmly throughout the forest. Maru and I laughed and joked. Thinking back on our childhood.

Then I stop as something catches the corner of my eye. I look over and I see it.

"Isn't that the old cave we use to explore when we were kids?"

"Until the day that you got lost 'nd our parents banned us from it? Yessir." Maru replied.

Something about it was calling me. "You wanna go explore it?"

Maru stood there, quietly staring at the black empty void. Then she shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

The cave was smaller then I remembered as a kid. The walls seemed to be more closed in. More claustrophobic.

But I kept walking. Thoughts of turning back crossed my mind but something was pulling forward.

Something the felt familiar.

"Maybe we shouldn't be in here." Maru said hesitantly. "It's dark we have no clue what could be in here."

" Well there's no harm in finding out is there?" I asked.

" Not unless there's a wild animal in here." Maru huffed. "We need to leave before we find out."

" I know, I know, just a little bit farther and then we'll leave."

I had no clue what I was looking for, but I could hear it calling my name.

"What is that?"

Deep within the mouth of the cave, was a small marble arch way, that seems to be admitting its own light.

"I'm not sure." I said, stepping forward, I reached out to touch it.

The moment I touched the marble archway, it let out a burst of energy, and a little blue portal was left in the middle of it.

" What in the name of the elders?" I whispered.

Before I could take this all in, I saw a shape, what looked to be a large hand reaching out of the doorway. I screamed and turned to get away but it grabbed the back of my shirt and…

It all went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2:

The world spinned as my senses came to.

I felt weak and dizzy, and my head was pounding.

When my vision finally cleared, and I could see it. I was laying in a hut.

A small one room hut, with a fire pit in the middle, a window to my left, and a curtain doorway leading outside.

I slowly sit up, in hopes of not making myself vomit. Everything felt too bright.

Finally, after sitting on the floor for what seemed like forever. I forced myself to stand up. I felt the back of my head, where it had been hurting the most, and to my 'surprise'.

There was a bump. A huge nasty bumpy.

I pull my hand away quickly as I felt another spasm of pain.

Then I realize, "This isn't my home."

This wasn't even Maru's home, or even the doctors hut. So where am I?

In a panic to find where I had been taken, I run out of the hut, and am edmedietly blinded by sunlight.

Once my eyes finally managed to adjust to the all too bright sun, I finally see that I was in a field. A beautiful massive green grassy field with a few hut scattered around.

And most notably, there were people around.

Well not… People.

More like these large green goblin looking beast. They were round and fat, with either one or two tusk hanging out of there in slightly the same way, some wore overalls, some wore brown pants.

Then one looked over and noticed me. Immediately I felt nervous. The rational part of me said to turn and run,, but another part of me, a more cirouse part, said stay. Watch what happens.

So I stayed.

Finally the beast came over and.. holy CRAP they're huge!

...Ok thats an over exacteration, but the one that stood in front of me was nearly a foot taller than me, and he was fat too. So since I didn't know him, it was kinda terrifying.

"Hi.." I manage to finally say.

"Hi." He said back, rather skittishly. He offered me a big goofy grin.

"I ah… Where am I?" I ask the beast in hopes of getting an answer.

He perks up, "Oh ya, yer ah… probably confused."

"I am most definitely confused."

"Well ah… You are in Grassy plains. That's what we call our home. You ah, fell through the portal and hit your head. So we let you rest up here." He said while point to the portal behind me.

"Oh ah… Our chief said that when you woke up he'd like to see you."

I shrug and sigh, maybe speaking to the chief would give me some answers. " I suppose it wouldn't hurt. May I see him?"

"Ah ya sure. Follow me."

(Hey everyone! Just thought that with this update I'd let you all know that I am turning this fanfic into a comic series! So keep an eye out on DA, tumblr, and hopefully more social media sites in the future! It will have the same name as the fanfic if you wanna look it up.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3:

The village, while looking small, had a lot of homes in it. A lot creatures roamed the little village, each one stopping to stare at me. I wasn't surprised. They'd probably never seen a human before, but I still felt nervous.

Finally we made it to the center of town, where three of the beast stood. One looks at, and then points to me, and the one who had his back to me turns around.

He was taller than the rest. Dressed in much more colorful and neater looking cloths and he wore a crown of feathers on his head.

"Your awake." He comments with a smile.

" And you must be the leader of this village." I reply.

"Let me guess, your confused and have a few questions." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I very much am." I respond. "And my first question is, where am I? Secondly, who are you? And third, how did I get here?"

He gave a polite chuckle and a warm smile. "Yes, of course. You've probably never seen this world before. You are in the dragon realm, more specifically Peace Valley. That's what we call our small home."

"Yes I know it's an uncreative name, but it atleast live up to it." He said sitting down on the foutant behind him. "As for who I am. My name Gnin, and I am the chief of this village of peaceful Gnorc."

"Gnorc?" I asked.

"That's the name the dragons gave to us." He replied. " As for how you got here well.." he point to the Gnorc next to me. "Gnic can probably explain that to you."

I turned to look at him. He looked down at the ground as he nervously shuffled his feet. "I uh… Saw da portal open. I wondered what was on da other side an' uh.. Grabbed you by accident. I was gonna put you back but then you scream, and then I scream, and uh.. I dropped you.. Sorry.."

' _Well that explains the bump.'_ I thought as I rubbed the back of my. "No thats.. Alright. You didn't mean to." I then looked back at the chief. "And thank you for.. Letting me rest up and explaining what happened. I hope you don't mind me asking, but may I have a look at your village before I go home?"

"Not at all. It's been awhile since we've had a visiter, much less a human. Gnic, why don't you show her around."

Peace Valley was a quiet and happy little place. The Gnorcs I came across stopped and instead of staring decided to say hello. They were so friendly and inviting I felt at home.

"Ya know…" Gnic said. "We ah.. Neveh' learn your name."

"Oh I'm Fayra." I respond politely. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself."

"Oh no it's ah.. Alright, a lot has happened since you showed up-" Of course not paying attention to where he was going, Gnic ran into a stack of hay stack along with the Gnorc sitting on top of them began to tumble.

I painiced. Everything seemed to slow down as he fell, and I don't know why, but my instinct I put my hands out and..

A blue aura surrounded him. It kept and the hay bales around him stuck in mid air. I was confused. I glanced down at my hands, and they had the same blue aura around them too.

I guess I caught him.

"How are you doing that?" Gnic said, staring in awe.

"I.. Have no idea." I respond

I slowly lowered my hands, and then let go. He still hit the ground, but a three inch fall is better than a 6 foot fall. "Sorry."

 _Somewhere off in the distance, three gnorc minions stood. Having seen what just happened the 'smarter' of the two speaks. "You's guys, me thinks we've found da girl da boss has been looking for."_

" _I dunno, are you sure she's da right one? I thoughts we were lookin' for a kid?"_

" _How many humans do we know that have magic powers dummy?" The third responds._

" _Well those two kids..-"_

" _Shaddup!" The leader of the trio responds. Bashing him over the head. "Now let's go report to da boss."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4:

I sat there on a rock, just staring down at my hands.

"So you really don't know how ya did that?" Gnic asked. He was sitting next to me on the ground; playing with blades of grass.

"I swear, I have no idea I could even do that." I said quietly. "This is so crazy! This has got to be the craziest dream I've ever had!" I laugh hysterically.

"Dream?" Gnic said. Looking up at me. Confusion written across his face.

"Well ya?" I respond. "How else do you explain this? I must have just fallen and hit my head at some point and this is all just some crazy dream!.. Right?"

Gnic looked confused, maybe even a bit worried.

Suddenly there was a loud **BANG** from behind me and I hear a deep gravelly voice shout, "GET THE GIRL!"

Before I could turn I felt someone grab me and pick me up off the ground. Holding me from my waist, like a child would with a rag doll.

I look up at my attacker, who to my surprise was a Gnorc. This one though looked.. Scarier than the other ones I had met.

He was taller, tougher looking. He had scars across his face and arms, and he wore battle armor. He looked down at me with this… absolutely horrible grin, then turns to the other Gnorcs and says. "Got 'er! Now let's report back ta Gnasty!"

"Wait! Don't take her!" Gnic said, grabbing the arm of my captor. The Gnorc merely glared at him before punching him, and knocking him to the ground.

 _This isn't a dream._ In a panic to get free, I did the first thing I thought to do. I bit his arm.

He let out a terrible howl and dropped me. I tried running away but another Gnorc got in my path. Suddenly the chief came rushing in. He knocked and held the Gnorc down, then pointed to my left. "Fayra! Get to the portal now!"

I looked at the open portal. It was only a few yards away. _I could make it!_

I sprint as fast as I could to the portal, but just as i was only a few feet away from it; a Gnorc jumped in front of the portal. "You aint gettin' away that easily girly!" He said before smashing itl.

"No!" I felt angry. I felt a heat boiling from inside of my gut, and some part of me that I didn't even know existed took control. My arms moved at their own will as the blue arora surrounded the Gnorc. I then threw him. He landed against a mud hut with a hard **THUD**.

Before I could even processes what I did, another Gnorc grabbed me. "Let go of me you ugly monster!" I yelled thrashing around in his hold.

"Stop squirming you little ra-AH!"

I felt a sudden rush of hot air as the Gnorc dropped me. Looking back, I watched as he ran away. His armor was on fire.

 _Fire?_ I look at the source of the mysterious flame, and it was a dragon!

A large purple dragon, maybe that of the size of the large horse. With yellow horns and spikes and large orange wings. He charged another Gnorc before looking at me. "We need to get outta here Fayra!" He yells.

I just sat there saying nothing. I was in shock. Even in awe at what was happening. The beast then rolls his eyes, and takes off. Flying into the air before swooping back down and grabbing me by the back of my shirt.

I snap out of my drunken state the second I feel myself being lifted off the ground. I let out a scream as the ground gets further and further away from my feet. I watch as the Gnorcs chase after us. Yelling and throwing whatever they could. Finally my view of them got cut off by the clouds.

Fifteen minutes feels like five hours when your flying. Especially when your screaming your heart out. "Would you stop it already!" The dragon finally says, looking down at me. "I am trying to help you!"

"Ya well its kinda hard to not be scared WHEN YOUR TWENTY MILES OFF THE GROUND!" I yell back. The beast lets out a sigh before diving back under the clouds. Just below us was a forest, and we kept getting closer and closer to it and for a moment I thought he was going to drop me in the middle of nowhere.

But no. Instead we land in a small clearing tucked away in the heart of the woods. Once my feet touch the ground again I let out a sigh of relief. I was still shaking. The dragon lands in front of me. "Better?" He asks.

"Much. Thank you." I say. Steadying my breathing. I walk over and sit under a nearby tree. "I.. What happened?" Is all I could manage.

"Well you were almost kidnapped by Gnastys brutes, but I swooped in intime to save you." The dragon said laying down in the grass.

"That… Doesn't clear anything up. How is this happening? H-how is this real?! It's like I walked into the pages of a fairy tale! I..I don't understand."

The dragon just gives me a confused look. "You don't remember?" He asks.

"No of course not! How could I remember a place I've never been to?!" I reply.

The dragon shakes his head. "Fayra. You've been here before!"

"H-how do you know my name!" I yell. Frustrated. He steps back, before saying;

"Fayra. It's me Spyro. We use to be friends."

Then it all click.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5:

 _The little girl wandered through the valley. She was afraid. Cold, afraid and alone. Suddenly she heard rustling coming from a bush beside her. She stepped back. Afraid that it might be a wolf or a bear._

 _Then, two little yellow horns popped out, followed by two glowing purple eyes._

" _H-hello?" The girl asked softly. Suddenly a small dragon hopped out of the bush. The girl let out a squeak and jumped back. "Who are you!?" She exclaimed._

 _The creature tilted his head. Looking at the girl with confusion. "Ain't you ever seen a dragon before?" The small beast asked._

" _No." The girl said shaking her head. She took a step closer. "Your really a dragon?" She asked._

" _Yep." He replied with a smug grin, wagging his tail. "Not from around here are ya?"_

" _N-no. I'm kinda lost." The girl said shyly. "Can you help me?"_

" _Ya sure. Where are you from?"_

" _Sunset Valley."_

" _Sunset Valley? Never heard of that place before." When he said that the girl frowned, and looked at the ground sadly. The dragon quickly replied with, "But maybe one of the dragon elders can help! Here follow me."_

 _The girl started walking alongside the dragon. "So what's your name?" She asked._

" _Spyro." The dragon replied. "Do you gotta name?"_

" _Ya. My names Fayra." She smiled._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6:

"So I'd take it you remember now?" Spyro said with a chuckle. I then just realize I hugging him. I step back and clear my throat.

"A bit, yeah." I reply. "It's all just so fuzzy. I remember you, and how we met, but beyond thatI don't remember anything."

"It has been a few years." He said.

"I guess." I said. Holding my head. I felt exhausted, drained. Spyro gave me a look of pity.

"Hey. Let's get back to the artisan world." He said. I hummed, got up, and followed him.

The trail we walked through the forest seemed like it'd never end. The trees seemed too close, the slightest sound of wildlife scattering about seemed overwhelming. Everything seemed so much darker.

 _It was like I was a child all over again._

"So… What did those Gnorcs want with me anyways?" I asked. In hopes that in breaking the silence, I'd calm down.

"I don't really know. All I know is that Gnastys brutes were looking for a blond haired kid with magical powers. I had a feeling it would be you." He replies.

"Kid? I'm twenty three." I say.

"I've noticed." He said notilantly. "Time must go by a little quicker from where your from."

"I guess." I sigh. "So this Gnasty guy is looking for me, but we don't know why?"

"Exactly."

"Well that makes me feel safe." I said sarcastically.

"Well hopefully you'll be safe back home." He muttered.

"Then what do we do after that?" I asked. "Do I just sit around twiddling my thumbs until something else goes wrong?!"

Spyro looked at me worriedly. " Fayra please calm down."

"No!" I yelled. Pointing my finger in his face. "I have been nothing but confused all day! Do you know how overwhelmed I am right now? First I discover this portal to another world! Then I get knocked out, find out I have magic powers then only now after 23 YEARS decided to show up! And now my only way home is destroyed! My family must be worried sick! How can I relax!?"

He just stood there silently, before glaring at me. "Fine. Be that way. I was just trying to help, but if your going to be rude, you don't need it." He said walking past me. I panicked, I didn't want to be alone. I ran to catch up with him.

"Wait, wait, wait! Spyro please!" I pleaded. "I'm sorry I-... I'm just trying to processes this. All of this. I didn't mean to yell."

He sighs, looking down. "I.. I forgive you. You have a right to.. be a little upset right now. Let's just get home before it gets too dark."

The sun set, and the moon rose lazily into the nights sky. The rest of the journey was met with nothing more than silence. An unwelcome one, but I had nothing more to say. I was too tired.

Finally we made it to a clearing with a large castle in the heart of it. I felt Spyro lift me up by the back of my shirt and fly up to one of the balconies. Once he set me down I asked, " Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't want to wake anyone." He said simply. "Follow me."

The hallways of the castle were dark, only lit by the moonlight leaking through the windows. Finally Spyro led me into a room. A small nest of pillows lay right in the heart of the room, and the walls were covered in nic nacs and books and weapons of all kinds. " This is my room, but for tonight, you can sleep in here."

"It's quite lovely." I admired. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now get some rest. You've had a long day." He said curling up in his bed. I looked around the room, before making myself comfortable in the window seat to the far left. I sat there staring out the window. Wondering what tomorrow would hold.

And my eyes slowly closed as I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7:

"You idiots last da girl?!" Gnasty yelled at his two henchmen, who were unfortunate enough to be the ones to tell him.

"You don't understand boss!" One of them said. "She's older and a lot tougher than we expected."

"Plus that stupid purple dragon Spyro showed up and ruined it!"

"'Nd those hippie Gnorcs weren't much help either."

"Enough!" The sorceress voice boomed through out the room. She walked past Gnasty and up to his two henchmen. Gazing coldly at them. " I should have known better than to let Gnasty send his idiots to do this job. Yet I still had a hint of hope that you'd manage to do the job. After all how hard is it capture a small, weak human?"

"But-"

"Shut it!" She snapped, making the two flinch. "I don't want you hear your petty excuses! Now get out of my sight before I decided your punishment!"

The two quickly fled, nearly running over Ripto as they exited the room. "I'd take it your moronic minions couldn't get the job done?" Ripto hummed with sick satisfaction.

"Shuddit twerp!" Gnasty growled.

" Gentle men." The sorceress scolded, much like a mother would do to her child. "Now is not the time for fighting. If we want the girl, we need to work together, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Gnasty said.

"Suck up." Ripto whispered.

"I heard that." The sorceress warned. "Now. We know the girls a little older, a bit wiser, and is now under the guard of that purple pest. How exactly do we recruit her?"

"I have an idea." Ripto interjected, stepping forward. "Perhaps we spy on her for awhile. That way not only will we learn a bit more about how her magic has grown, but also learn how to get her away from Spyro long enough to kidnap her."

"I suppose we could try that." The sorceress said. "You!" She said turning to one of her minions.

"Yes..?" He said rather nervously.

"I want you and a few other men to split up and patrol the Artisan home world. Keep an eye on Spyro and this girl, but don't make any conflict with them until I say so. Report back here within three days, or until you find something interesting. _Got it?"_ She spoke.

"Yes ma'am I understand!" He replied skittishly.

"Good. Now get to work!" Her voice bellowed through the castle. The poor minion ran about as fast as he could. The sorceress turned to the two other villains before her and said, "Let's hope they can't screw up something this simple."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8:

" Fayra… Fayra wake up." I groan and stretch my sore limbs, slowly opening my eyes. "C'mon Fayra we gotta get going." Spyro whispered.

"'M up. I'm up, I'm up." I mumble tiredly; rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I quickly glance out the window. "Oh that's pretty." The sun was now slowly rising from its slumber, bathing the sky in an orangish red, and pink glow.

"Ya it is. No time to admire it though we need to get moving." He said hushed.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, no one else knows that you've returned to the dragon realm."

"Really? Then how did you find me?"

 _Yesturday_

 _Spyro was out exploring the forest on his own. The air was warm and the chirping of joyful wildlife filled the air. Thats is until it all suddenly stopped, and he heard the sound of rushed footsteps across the forest floor. Curious Spyro stalked towards the noise ._

 _Just behind the overgrowth, Spyro watched as three Gnorc minions noisily made there way through the forest._

" _C'mon you idiots." The one in front barked. "We need to tell Gnasty about the girl before she gets away!"_

" _Are we sure its the girl?" One of them questioned. "If we're wrong about this, Gnasty will kill us!"_

" _Its gotta be her! There aren't any humans here and she has powers. Who else could she be?"_

 _Spyro watched as they disappeared into the forest before reappearing from the brush. "Fayra?"_

" It was more luck than anything." He said. "But I want to leave the castle before anyone wakes up."

" Why? Is it not safe?" _Am I not welcome here?_

"Well…" He paused. "It's sort of not safe..? If that makes sense?" He pushed the door to his room open slightly, peeking out before gesturing me to follow him. " If anyone finds out who you are then news will spread like wildfire. The elders might be able to keep it on the down low but no one else can know, because we don't want Gnasty knowing where you are."

"Sounds fair." I replied. We made it to the balcony we came in from last night. Spyro sits down.

"Hop on. It's going to be a long flight."

"Where are we going?" I asked, climbing onto his back.

"To Avalar. There's a few old friends I think you'd be happy to meet."


	11. Authors note

\- Authors note -

AHHHHH! Thank you all for the love and support! This is the first time I've decied to share a fanfiction and I've had this idea stirring around in my head for awhile. If any of you have any question or critics, let me know. I'll be trying to get a chapter out either everyday or every other day but I'll be getting ready for college soon, but don't worry I won't be giving up on this one!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9:

Avalar is a beautiful land. The brightly colored autumn leaves danced around as we flew by. Finally Spyro landed in front of a beautiful pond. The water was crystal clear. I brushed my hand over the surface.

"Spyro!" Spoke the man before us. He was mix between a human and a Leopard, he stood on his two hind legs, and wore a quiver and bow on his back. He was followed by a rabbit woman wearing purple a cloak that wrapped around her body, and another young woman with the lower half of a goat.

"Spyro! Where did go to man? We were worried." The male said.

"Sorry guys, I got a little caught up in something." He said tilting his head towards me.

"Well I'll be.." The Rabbit woman spoke softly. "Fayra? My goodness you've grown."

"I can't really say the same for you." I replied. I don't remember much about them, but I do know that they look the same as when I last saw them. I think. "B...Bianca.. Right?" I asked. She nods her head.

"Don't you remember us?" The male asked.

"I doubt she would Hunter, she was really young at the time." Elora said. _Elora! Right, right. That her name._

"Well ya that was a while ago but she shouldn't be this old." He got real close to me. Walking around while he examined me. "Are you really Fayra?" He asked suspiciously.

"I certainly hope I am." I answer jokingly.

"C'mon Hunter." Spyro said.

Then I heard a slight buzzing noise. A little yellow thing flew right past me, and stopped just a inch away from spyros face.

The little dragonfly just flew around spyros face, sounding like an angry bee. Spyro laughed. " Yes, yes. I get Sparks, I'm sorry I didn't show up yesterday, but I found an old friend." The little bug looked at, then flew over to me. Landing right on my nose, I was able to get a good look at him. He looked like your normal everyday dragonfly. Yellow body, big eyes, a bunch of little legs. Only difference was that he was glowing.

He squinted at me for a solid minute. Then he let out a little "Buzz!" And flew back to Spyro. "I don't think he likes me.." I said trying not to laugh.

" He's just in a bad mood today. He'll get over it." Spyro laughed, looking up at the little dragonfly resting on his head.

After a bit of idle chatter, they decided we'd talk over a picnic. So we sat by the lakes edge, on a red blanket. In front of me was a bowl of 'fruit.' Fruit I had never seen before, but it wouldn't hurt to try. "So, Fayra. How come you came back?" Elora asked.

"I.. Well I kinda came here by.. Accenident. You I was exploring this old cave with a friend of mine, and we found the portal. I got grabbed by a Gnorc on the other side, and ended up blacking out."

"Then word got out that she came back, and now Gnastys minious are after her." Spyro said, gnawing on lamb rib.

"What would Gnasty want?" Hunter asked.

"That's what we've been wondering too." I replied. Taking a bite out of the bowl of fruit I couldn't help but smile. It tasted so sweet. "What's in this?" I asked.

"Oh just simple stuff. Pear, apples, banna's. Why?"

"I was just wondering." _They didn't taste anything like they do at home._

"Well I mean there are very few humans in Avalar, and now in the dragon realm. Maybe Gnasty found a spell that requires a human in some way?" Bianca offers.

" Like an ingredient?" I squeaked.

"Well maybe..?" Bianca shrugged.

"Bianca!" Elora said. "Are you trying to scare her?"

"Well we can't leave the option off the table." Bianca said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I think the most important thing to do right now is to get the portal fixed." Spyro said.

"They broke the portal?" Hunter said.

"Afraid so." Spyro hummed. "We also need her to lay low for awhile."

" We also need to find out what Gnasty needs her for." Elora stepped in. "The more we know the better we can help."

"I can go spy on a his minions for awhile." Hunter offered.

"Hunter, I love you, but your not the best at stealth." Bianca said.

"Oh c'mon. Just once! Please!" He begged.

"May I interject here?" I mumbled. " I understand that it's a little dangerous for me right now, but I don't want to spend the next few.. However long it takes to get back home. I want to explore. Even if its dangerous."

"But what if your attacked again?"

"Then I'll learn to defend myself. I want to atleast have a fighting chance. I don't want to be stuck in a room somewhere. I'd be a sitting duck?"

"As opposed to a standing duck?"

"Hunter!"

"Sorry, sorry. I had to." He chuckled.

"She has a point." Elora said. "I wouldn't really like that either."

" … Alright. If that's what you want." Spyro said with a shrug. "It's getting late, and there's someone we still need to talk to." Spyro said getting up and shaking.

I nod and get up as well. "I suppose. It was wonderful seeing you." I smiled.

"You too!" Elora smiled. "We should hang out sometime again. Catch up a bit."

"Maybe even test to make sure your the real Fayra." Hunter squited. I laughed awkwardly and climbed on Spyro's back.

"Bye guys!" I said as we took off.

 _HAAAAA ok._

 _I know I said I'd upload a chapter everyday, but it should be known that I lie when it comes to these thing._

 _But ya I'm sorry! I had some writers block here. I'm trying to get use to writing these characters personality right! I'll get use to it eventually!_

 _Thank you!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 10:_

 _The little girl kneels at the water's edge. Her hand submerged under water as she played with the fish. Giggling when one would come up and nibble at her fingers._

 _Spyro sat next to her. Looking around the surroundings. He let out a bored yawn. "Man they should have been here by now."_

" _Spyro!" Hunter said waving to the dragon fledgling._

" _Hey little buddy how you doing." Elora said hugging the little dragon._

" _Elora! Not in front of the new kid!" Spyro huffed. Embarrassed._

 _Elora looked over and spotted the little girl. "Oh hello! You must be Fayra. Everyone's been talking about you."_

 _Fayra responded with a shy, "Everyone?"_

" _Well ya. Your the first human to come through one of the old portals!" Hunter said. Fayra just shrugs. Confused on how to respond._

" _There's no need to be shy." Elora said softly. Offering her hand. Fayra took it and stood up. "Why don't we show you around."_

 _Fayra smiled. "Sure!"_

 _Here! Have another chapter tonight cause I felt like it. It's super short but I think it's cute._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 11:

I didn't get a chance to see the castle last night. Instead of entering from one of the balconies we walked in through the front door. We entered a rather large ballroom, with a hallway to our left and to our right, and a large staircase in front of us.

The floor was a light purple, white marble tile design, and the the walls were a very pale gray, almost white colored stone. Paintings of different things such as dragons, monsters, and landscapes covered the wall.

We walked up the flight of stairs. In front of us was a large wooden doorway, which Spyro led me inside.

I could hear someone in there working. It sounded like someone cutting and carving wood. Once we pushed the doors all the way open is when I see the source.

In front of us stood a large green dragon. Standing on his two hind legs as he worked at a desk. I couldn't see what he was working on but he seemed really into it.

"Nestor." Spyro spoke up. "There's someone here to see you."

Nestor lifted his head. "Spyro?" He said pulling the goggles off of his face as he turned. " This is an odd time of day from there to be a visitor, who is it?" He looked at us, with a soft, gentle smile, but then it suddenly fades. He looks at me, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows. "Well I'll be." He walked up to me, and with him standing in front of me I get a full view of him. He at standing height was nearly as tall as a house, and when kneeling in front of me, he still towered over me. His black eyes stared right into my soul as a small smile crossed his face. " Fayra. My have you grown."

I was stunned. I had heard of dragons from fairy tales. These giant flying fire breathing monsters that burned down villages and ate people, and one stood before me. Greeting me in such a gentlemanly fashion.

I tried to find a way to respond; a proper hello, but the only thing that came from my mouth was, "You are very tall."

He let out a bellowing laugh that echoed throughout the room. I could feel my face heat up. _Why did I say that!_ I could heat Spyro chuckle too and I made sure he knew I gave him a glare. I then turn back to Nestor.

He wiped the amused tears from his eyes and cleared his throat. "My, still the same as you were when you first came here. Tell me, why did you come back."

I sigh. "It a long story.." I began. He then lifts up his paw and says.

"Then you can tell me another time."

"If that's the case, May I ask a few questions?" I asked. He nods.

"You must be confused. It has been 17 years after all. What do you want to know?"

"Well for one thing. I remember bits and pieces of being here, but not all of it. How did I get here before, and two, how come it's such a big deal that I'm back? Three, how come everyone knows that I am a human, and yet there are 'no humans in the dragon realm.' And lastly, this weird magic power I have. Where did it come from?" I rambled off. Granted a lot faster than I should have, but I wanted answers.

Nestor hums. Leaning back and crossing his arms. " Let's start with, how everyone knows you. You came here 17 years ago, through one of the many ancient portals. The reason this was so... astounding was because they've remained dormant for thousands of years. No one could figure out how to open them. Then suddenly you just, appear!. How you got here, I'm not quite sure, but you told me that you were playing with your friends in a cave and you fell into the portal. The reason why it's such a big deal that your back now is probably because your the only human to ever come through those portals, much less twice. "

"And there aren't any humans here?"

"Well there are a few humans in Avalar, but not in the dragon realm no, but there use to be." He turned to one of the many bookshelves lining the walls, and pulled out a gray and white book, and gave in to me.

"Many years ago, humans and dragons lived side by side. We relied on one another. We were brothers in arms. Human Kings and Queens use to live in the castle for generations along with many of my ancestors. Monks and Dragon Elders lived in temples and prayed together. They all seemed happy."

"But then, the humans changed. There is no account as to what truly happened. All we know is that humans grew fearful of us, and in turn, lashed out. After a war which only lasted for nearly a year, the humans created these portals and left."

" Everyone thought it was an old wives tail." Spyro said stepping in. "That the portals were there for show and that's why they did work, and then you just, showed up."

"So humans just.. Left? Why? Seems a little weird to just, suddenly become suspicious of dragons." I said

"Your guess is as good as mine. When you last came here I spent months trying to find the reason as to why the humans left, but I've found nothing." Nestor hummed tiredly.

"And my powers?" I asked, glancing down at my hands.

"All humans have, or have had powers. That's why human monks and royalty lived together. Humans relied on dragons as a source of magic, much like how dragons rely on dragonflies." Nestor said gesturing the Sparks.

" That probably why no humans from your hometown have magical abilities anymore. Years of separation drained your magic over time, and now no one can use it."

" But now that your back, your body regain some of that magic."

" Is that why it just shows up randomly?" I asked. He nods.

"Your powers are probably still weak from being dormant for so many years. With time, they'll grow stronger."

"Alright…" I said, trying to process the information I'd just been given. "I ah.. Thank you Nestor, sir. " I said bowing politely.

"Your welcome." He replied with a warm smile.

"C'mon Fayra,it been a long day. Lets go get something for dinner." Spyro said leading me out of the room. I nod and gladly follow. Hoping a full stomach will help me processes the information I've been given.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12:

Despite the castle being very large. It was also very empty. Apart from Nestor, Sparks, Spyro, and I.. No one else lived here.

Now that wasn't to say that it wasn't a lonely little place. Over dinner Spyro told me stories about how there would be meeting held within the dining room, and parties in the ballroom. Though I asked why no one else lived here since it was such a large and spacious place.

" _I'm not really sure honestly." he said. "I guess we've always just seen this place as a gathering spot, and less of a home."_

So I spent that morning exploring the castle. Seeing if there was anything interesting to find. I had woken early that morning, which wasn't abnormal for me, I've always been an early bird. I then left the room I was staying in, which instead of sharing a room with Spyro, last night I slept in the room across from him. The room was mostly empty say besides a dresser with a mirror and a large bed.

The hallways were bathed in an orange and pink glow, that slowly began to fade as time went on. I had only explored the second floor, which was mostly just made up of different empty bed rooms and a library. So I made my journey to the first floor in hopes of finding something more interesting.

I stood in the main room. I decided to admire the paintings on the walls. Many depicted different dragons which I concluded were previous rulers of the dragon realm. Some were of monsters I hadn't seen before, but were painted in such a menacing light I guessed they weren't all to friendly.

And then there was one that really caught my eye.

It was another painting of a dragon, but this one was different from the others. The others were painted in a much more... positive light I guess you could say. All painted with light colors and all looking friendly and yet also powerful, like a proper leader should. Some were even smiling.

But not this one.

This one looked powerful and threatening. He was a dark purple, with a hint of red. Set of five horns sat on his head almost like a crown. He held an ugly scowl and his yellow eyes seemed to stare into my soul. There was something… oddly terrifying about him. I mean yes he looked threatening, but there was nothing that directly said he was an actual threat. He just looked like a very aggressive leader.

But there was something about his eyes. His eyes that said he shouldn't be trusted.

I jumped when I suddenly heard the massive front doors to the castle _Creek_ open. Half expecting it to be someone come to get me. No it was Bianca. She looked around the main hall before her eyes landed on me and she took a step back. _Guess I jumped her too._

"Oh, good morning!" She said with a smile.

"Morning." I responded back. "Did you need something?"

"Well to be honest I didn't expect that you'd be up, but since you are I guess this works out." She said walking towards me. " Yesterday, you said you wanted to know how to defend yourself, right?" She asked.

"Yes." I said with a nod.

" Well maybe I could help you with that. Maybe we can use your magic as a means of self defense."

"Thats.. Not a bad idea." I said.

"Great!" She smiled. "Follow me into the courtyard."

The courtyard was a large grassy field surrounded by a large concrete wall on all sides. Off to the side sat a decorative hedge maze, to my left was a small pod, and scattered all around the yard were different dragon shaped hedges.

"Alright! Show me what you got!" Bianca said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your magic. Show me how strong your powers are."

I shrugged. Turning off to the side I lift my hands up and…

Nothing. To be honest I really didn't know what I was supposed to do. Was I supposed to focus on something, like a rock or a plant?

So that's what I did. I aimed my hands at a rock on the ground a few feet away. I focused on that and…

Still nothing. By this point I was frustrated, and a bit flustered. I looked at Bianca, " How?" I asked.

"How what?" She responded.

"How do I get my magic to work?" I asked, looking at my hands.

"Didn't you get them to work before?"

"Well yes but.." I thought about it. " That was more so a.. Spur of the moment thing. The only time I actually used my magic, I wasn't meaning to. I was just reacting to something happening and.. Then my magic showed up."

Bianca rested her hand on her chin as she looked off to the side. She let out a hum, " I guess since your magic hasn't been used in a while, you've forgot how to activate it." She turned her back to me. Taking a few step. " That's a shame. I was hoping to see what you've GOT!" She turned back around a threw something at me. Before I could even processes anything I lifted my hands up to protect my face, and my magic caught it.

The blue aurora surrounded my hands again as the little blue orb I cast held the small, apple sized rock in mid air.

"Ah ha." She mused, walking around me as she observed my magic. " Since you haven't used your magic in years you've forgotten how to activate it at will. Now it only appears when you feel a sudden emotion. Such as fear or surprise. "

"I see.." I respond. I put my hands to my sides, breaking the spell, and the rock fell to the soft earth with a _thud._ " But was the rock necessary?"

" I admit it was bit out of line, but it worked didn't it?" She smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, our next course of act now, is to get you to knowingly use your magic."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13:

"So the girl doesn't even know how to use magic?" The sorceress growled as she sat upon her throne.

"Yes, that ah.. Seems to be the case your majesty." The minion responded skittishly. The sorceress let out a low growl.

"Fine." She said, waving her hand. "Go, see what else you can find out." The minion bowed his head before retreating from the room. The sorceress sighed. "What good is a weapon that doesn't even know how to work?" She asked.

" A weapon who is ignorant, means a weapon that can be easily influenced." Ripto replied. " She may not know how to use her magic, but with us as her mentors, she'll catch on quickly. And in turn.." He smirked, " She'll be grateful of us, and become one of us."

The sorceress sighed and rubbed her temple. "Ripto. As time goes on I begin to question your logic. Your plan seems more and more outlandish by the day. I'm beginning to wonder if we should call off this alliance."

"What?" Ripto exclaimed. Though Ripto wouldn't admit it, without the sorceress help he'd get nowhere near his goal of taking over. An alliance with the Sorceress, and even Gnasty, meant that he'd have an army at his disposal, and not just his bumbling, brain dead minions Gulp and Crush.

"No, no, no, wait! Please." He said, stepping in front of the sorceress. " Please, let me prove that she can be of some use to us."

The sorceress stared at him with a cold, death like stare. "Fine. I leave it to you to capture her, and prover her worth. You had better not disappoint me Ripto."

"Oh trust me. I won't."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 14:

"Spyro! Spyro watch this!" I said with excitement as I use my powers..

To flip over a rock.

I mean to my credit it was a rather heavy rock.

Spyro just grins and shakes his head. " So this is what you've been doing all morning?"

"Well ya basically." I said with a shrug.

" I was hoping to help her build up her magic." Bianca said. "I'd say we've made an improvement. Not a large one no, but an improvement nonetheless."

" To be honest I'm surprised I've even managed to get this far." I said. Still having a magic hold on the rock I flicked my finger, and sent it flying into the pond.

Spyro laughed, "Right well. I was thinking maybe we could meet another old friend of ours, if your up to it."

"Of course." I said dusting myself off. I climb aboard Spyros back, and turn to Bianca. "You coming with us?"

" No, I have other things to take care of, but thank you. Say, how do you feel about doing this again tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said.

With that she waved her wand she disappeared into a puff of grayish blue smoke.

I felt a sudden jolt as Spyro took off into the air. Once we reached just above the tree's, I asked, "So who are we going to see today?"

"The professor. He might be able to help us fix the portal."

The professor's home was a small hut, with little bits of machinery sticking out of the house and little mechanical odds and ends stren about the front here and there.

Inside the small hut was Elora and a small creature, which looked like a mole with gray thinning hair, Who I assumed was the professor.

They were off to the side of the hut, Elora leaning over the professors shoulder watching as he tinkered with the machine. Elora then looks up at us and smiles. "Spyro, Fayra! Your here! Wonderful!"

The professor looks up as well, adjusting the small set of glasses on his nose. "My, my." He says. " I know I was expecting visitors today but I didn't expect to see you this early."

He walks up to me, " Fayra, it's good to see you again." He then stops and looks up at me, he squints. "Strange, your a lot older than I expected. Tell me, how many years have past since you were last here?"

I was confused. " 17 years..?" I replied.

"You shouldn't be fully mature then. I may not know a lot about humans, but I do know there life spans are around 700 years. You shouldn't be beyond the adolescent stage."

I frowned. " Last I check, humans only live for about 90- 100 years."

He raised a brow. " Really now. Hm. Must have something to do with the lack of magic." He shakes his head, "Anyways. That's not what your here for. I heard that the portal to your home dimension has been broken."

I nod. "Afraid so, but you can fix it, can't you?"

He sighs and looks away. " That's what I'm worried about." He walks over to his desk, spreading out several different blueprints and scattered notes. " I've been looking into it ever since I heard that you had returned, And while I haven't been able to collect as much data as I'd like, since you've only been here for two days. I've come across a.. Road bump."

He picked up a paper with what looked to be a sketch of the portal, the paper was old and crumpled, yellowed by time. " You seen, I have the basic idea as to how the portal is built, what materials we need, you know all that. What I don't have are the coordinates, or more specifically, how to activate it. Your kind tried to make it very hard to reopen the portal."

"But the last time I went through, all I did was touch the portal."

The professor hummed. Resting his hand on his chin as he looked back at me. "Well perhaps that could be a part of it. Needing to be human in order to activate the portal, but it isn't as simple as that. We still need to know how exactly your ancestors made the portal, and the coordinates of your dimension."

"Well then, what's stopping us from finding this information?" Spyro asked.

"Since humans have been gone for so long, most traces of their civilization has disappeared. Books written by humans have either been taken by humans when they left, destroyed, or scattered around the Realms, being bought and sold by collectors and hidden away."

I frowned. My only way back home could be completely destroyed, and even if the information was still out there, it's be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Well that isn't going to stop us, now it is?" Spyro said. I looked at him, confused. "Look it'll be hard, searching for the information we need, but I'm sure we'll find it."

"Ya. I'm sure many of the creatures in Avalar would be willing to help us look for the blueprints." Elora chipped in.

I smiled. Seeing them so willing to help sparked a little bit of hope in me. "Alright." I said. " I mean what other choice do we have? Where should be start first?"

"How about the castle library, there must be something there."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 15:

The castles library was a large room, with shelf upon shelves of books that covered every wall.

Spyro, Hunter, Bianca, Elora, and I each started from one section, and one shelf, and worked our way through in hopes of finding something.

"What are we even looking for again?" Hunter asked. I looked up at him, he was on a ladder looking through the high shelves.

"Anything that might have been written by a human. Or anything thing that just gives us a clue as to how those portals were built. "I said setting a book back on the shelf.

" Of course there must be millions of books here. It'd take us forever to find it, if there even is one here." I mumbled.

"Have some confidence Fayra! We'll find something I'm sure!" Spyro said. He stood up on hind legs to look through another shelf. " We'll tear this library apart if we have to."

"Yes.. Your right. Thank you." I replied as I went back to looking. I walked over to another shelf and pulled out another book. Elora, who was standing next to me looks up. She squints. "What about that book?" She asked.

"What book?" I ask.

"That one." She says point to one on the higher shelves, It was a brown book with no label on it.

"That is weird…" I said. I used my magic to pull it out just enough that it fell to the floor with a loud _THUMP_.

I picked the book up off the ground and dusted it off. The cover had a gold engraving that said ' Vol. 6'

I flipped the book open and started scanning through the pages. The book was clearly old. The paper had turned yellow and fragile. They were all covered with different sketches of different creature and places and objects. All with little descriptions in them.

"Do you think this could be one of the books?"

"Yes I do believe so!" The professor said excitedly as he held the book in his hand. "In fact it's nearly Identical to the one I have." He opened his desk drawer and pulled out the books twin. He then flipped it open to the first page and said, " They both to be written by the same person. Someone by the name of _Luna Linba."_

"So that means we might be on the right track, right?" I asked.

"It would appear so. It seems Luna was either the creator, or had part in creating the portals. Of course I only have part of her original blueprint, so the rest is in another book out there."

" Well how many books do you think we looking for?" Spyro asked.

"My guess would be that there are 6 books in total. You just found book 6, and I have book 4, that means there must be four more books out there." The professor guessed.

"Luna Linba. That name sounds really familiar doesn't it?" Hunter asked, looking at Elora. She Rested her hand on her chin as she thought about it for a moment, before perking up and saying.

"Ya, ya we've heard that name before! Fayra, Spyro. Let's go visit Avalar, I think I know an old, greedy collector we can talk to."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 14:

"So what do you say..?" The bear spoke with a sly tone. The little mouse that stood before him looked at him in shock.

" 500 gems? For swimming lessons?" He squeaked.

"Yes well I'll admit it's a little cheap, but it is a survival skill after all." The bear said adjusting his dress coat.

The little mouse just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes before hopping away. The bear called out to him, "Ah yes well, perhaps you need to think about parting with your precious for awhile, but be aware that prices rise all the time." He said with a sickening grin on his face.

Elora clears her throat, catching the bears attention. He adjust his monocle and smiles. "Elora! Spyro! My it's good to see you two again." He says in an all too friendly of a tone. Elora just rolls her eyes.

"Look Moneybags, we came here to ask you a few things. We're not here to buy anything so don't even try." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Money Bag merely chuckles. " If you aren't here to buy something you've come to the wrong bear I'm afraid."

" What about collectables?" I asked stepping in. " Would you know anything about that?"

He looks at me and raises a brown. "My my, and the human returns!" He smiles. He offers his hand and I hesitantly shake it. " Well it's always good so see new wallets, I mean visitors in Avalar. What brings you back?"

"It's a long story, but that doesn't matter right now." I said. "Do you recognize this book?"

He hummed and rested his hand on his chin. "Perhaps I have.." He said slowly, holding out his hand, "Oh I just wish I had something to jog my memory. "

Elora groans and digs into the satchel at her side, dropping a bag of gems into his hand. Money Bag smiles, " Yes I've seen those books before, there quite popular with some of the richer collectors in Avalar. They would pay top dollar for them. In fact I have Volume 3 if you'd like to purchase it for a rather reasonable price." He says holding out his hand again.

Elora groans, pinching the bridge of her nose as she drops another bag of gems into his hand. He smiles and digs into his bag, pulling out Volume 3. He then hands it to Elora who in turn, hands it to me.

"Now as for the other books I'm afraid I don't remember where they are.." I hear Spyro growl as he spits a flame at Money Bag's feet. Money Bags lets out a shrill .

"We're sick of tiptoeing around this. Where are the books?" Spyro growls.

"I swear to you I don't know." Money Bag's says fixing his hair. " I only sell the books, where they go after that is none of my business. "

I sigh looking down at the two books in my hand. They were surprisingly heavy. Elora crosses her arms and huffs. "Fine. Well I guess we're back to square one again. Let's get back to the castle. " She says climbing on Spyro's back. I follow.

"Your welcome for the book by the way!" Money Bags shouts at us as we disappear into the sky.

"Money Bags, Money Bags, Money Bags…" Spoke the figure hiding in the Shadows. "Don't you know it's rude to lie?" She chuckled. Money Bags turned to the sources of the voice and his eyes widened.

"Sorceress!" He said bowing quickly. "W-what brings you to my little corner of Avalar?"

"Simple. I want to know where those last three books are.." She said with a sickening grin. Resting her hand on his shoulder. "You do know where they are, don't you?"

"Y-yes of course! Of course I know How could I not know!" He nervously laughs. Her grip on his shoulder was getting tighter.

"Wonderful. Then I guess you wouldn't mind helping me find them, would you?"


	20. Authors note 2

_HEY! I'M ALIVE!_

 _Anyways I just wanted to apologies for disappearing off of the face of the earth. Some stuff came up and I had bit of writers block for this chapter. Thank you guys for baring with me and I'll hopefully be updating more often._

 _Thank you and stay tooned!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 15:_

 _The little girl walked around the meadow, picking little flowers until her hands were full. She then sits down in the meadow, and started tying the flowers together. Spyro sat down beside her, watching._

" _And dat is how you make a flower crown." Fayra smiled as she set it on Spyros head. Admittedly it was a little too big for him and it ended up covering his eyes._

" _That's pretty cool!" He says using a pawn to lift the flower crown off his eyes. Fayra just laughs._

" _So whadda do for fun around here?" She asked. Spyro shrugged._

" _Mmm a few things. I mean when I'm not beating up baddies I'm usually skateboarding or going for a swim or just relaxing in the sun."_

" _Those sound fun. I usually like to go cave exploring with my friends!" Fayra said with an innocent grin. "Oh! And rock skipping! My brothers and I love seeing who can skip a rock the farthest. Have your ever tried it before?" Spyro shook his head._

" _Well then let's try it!" Fayra said getting to her feet._

 _It was a short walk to the ocean. The air was warm and everything was peaceful. The sand under Fayra's feet felt soft and warm and comforting. Once at the water's edge the sand turned to mud, sticking to their feet. Fayra spots a small thin rock and picks it up._

" _See, what you wanna do, is throw it so that the rock is flat. That way it'll stay on top of the water." She said flicking her wrist. The rock made it about three skips before sinking into the water. "Try it!"_

 _Spyro looks around and spots another small flat rock hiding in the sand. He walks over to the sat and rest his tail next to, and with a flick of his tail he sent it flying. It skipped five times before sinking into the water._

" _Not bad for a first try." Spyro said cockily and he polished his claws._

 _Fayra laughed and picked up another rock. As she took a step forward to throw it, she slipped in the mud. She let out a little yelp and held her hands out to brace herself._

 _She didn't fall, but when she looked up she noticed that the rock was hanging in mid air._

 _She was making the rock float._

 _She quickly brought her hands to her chest, and the rock fell into the shallow water. Spyro just stared at her._

" _Wow. You didn't tell me you could do that." He said._

" _I didn't know I could." She said shyly. "I-is that a good thing, a bad thing? What..?" She looked wide eyed at the small dragon._

" _I-i'm sure it's nothing to be worried about!" He said in an attempt to calm the girl down. "Why don't we go ask Nestor. He'll know!"_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 16:

All I could hear was the ticking of the grandfather clock hanging on the wall. I sat in the library under candle light. Reading through the three books I had.

 _Three more to find._

I sighed as I looked at the map of the dragon realms hanging on the wall. _They could be anywhere._

I look back at the books. They were a journal, a dairy almost, of someone's life.

I say that it's almost a diary because it seems to switch from topic to personal information. On one page I would read about this person, Luna, going about her day to day task. The next page would be a detailed instruction on how to form and shield with magic.

It was almost as if she just wrote down what ever came to mind so she wouldn't forget.

She's even categorized different types elemental spells. Which I didn't even know were a thing.

I groan and rub my temple. Glancing at the clock on the wall that read, **12:34.**

I forced my tired legs to move. I stretched and put the books back into the draw desk. I then picked up the candle and made my way back to my room to rest.

The castle halls were overly dark. Bathed in moonlight they had an eerie feeling to them.

 _ **Thump**_

 _ **Thump**_

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Hello?" I called out. My voice echoed throughout the empty hallway. Everything was quite.

 _It's nothing. Your getting yourself worked up over nothing._ I repeated to myself. Turning and making my trek back down the hall. This time a little bit fast. _Your mind it just playing tricks on you._

 _ **Thump**_

 _ **Bang!**_

"Spyro if that's you this isn't funny!" I call out down the hall. Not a sound. "I mean it! I'm in the mood for games!" Still I heard nothing. No giggling, no footsteps. I start backing away.

"Y-you know I am going to get you back for this right?" I spoke shakily. "I g-grew up with three brothers! I know how to pull a prank-!"

I felt something hard behind me. At first I thought it was a wall. Then I felt the warm breath on my neck as he said, "Well 'ello again girly. You ain't getting away this time."

And it all went black.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 17:

Spyro heard the sudden scream. Groggy from sleep he turned to his glowing pal and asked. " You heard that too. Didn't you?" Sparks nods his little head. "Must have been Fayra. C'mon. Lets go make sure she's ok."

He stretched his tired limbs and made his journey down the hallway. "If it's just a spider or something." He joked.

Of course the smile faded from his face when he heard a deep voice.

"There. Now we got tied up so she won't be wiggling her way out this time." The Gnorc said as he picked Fayra up. Resting her under his arm with ease. He then look at another Gnorc that Spyro couldn't see. "Alright boys. Let's get outta here before that purple pest shows up."

"A little too late for that meathead." Spyro said stepping around the corner. "Now drop the girl or we're gonna have some problems.

The Gnorc before him just laughed. "In your dreams." He then snapped his fingers and two smaller Gnorcs came around the corner. "Keep 'im busy boys." He said before taking off down the hall.

The two Gnorcs lunged at Spyro with there weapons raised, but Spyro flamed them. Dazed and brunt he then charged at one of them, pining his to the wall with his horns before taking off after the first Gnorc.

Once he caught up to him. The Gnorc was about to jump off the balconies edge. He looked back at Spyro and smirked. "Bettah luck next time pest!" Then he disappeared over the balconies edge. Spyro legend at the Balconies railing, ready to follow, when he felt a tug on his tail that pulled him away.

The Gnorc set his foot on Spyro's back to keep him from moving. He lifted his club in the air and said, "Nighty, night dragon."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 18:

My senses came back to me slowly. Every single part of me ached. I felt restricted, and my arms were held at an awkward angle-making them stiff and painful. I felt a weight on my stomach, as if whatever was hugging my middle was pulling on me.

Within the hazy humming in my head I could hear voices. "Boss. We got da girl! We finally got da girl!"

Another deep voice spoke. " Not bad ya idiots! Now hand 'er over, da sorceress will like dis."

I finally managed to open my eyes. I could see the ground moving beneath me, and when I look down at myself I can see that there's a rope around my body. So whoever was carrying me was holding onto the rope like I was some glorified handbag.

Speaking of my kidnapper. I look up in hopes of getting a good glimpse of him.

He was a Gnorc, but he was bigger than the rest. He was hideous; his green face was covered with jagged scars, and a large,sharp tusk like tooth stuck out from his bottom jaw. He wore ornate, gilded gold armor complete with a golden horned helmet. He was muscular from what I could tell. With a broad chest and all too small legs that defined the laws of physic to keep him held up.

I start to squirm in hopes of getting out of his grasp, but all that did was bring attention to me.

He looks down at me, "Well it looks 'ike da lil girly decided to wake up. Did you have a good nap?" He chuckles menacingly. Lifting me up so that I was face to face with him. I could smell his horrendous rotting breath. " And you aint gettin' away dis time."

My heart drops. I thrash around in my binds, " Who are you and what do you want from me?!" I yell kicking my legs violently.

He lets out a thundering laugh. " Struggling gonna get you nowhere, so stop trying." He then continued forward, still staring me in the eye. " Da sorceress is gonna love dis."

"Sorceress?"

Off from a distance I could hear the clicking of dress shoes against the marble floor, followed by a deep, guileful voice.

" Gnasty. There you are you insolent fool. I've been trying to find you for ages now. The sorceress want to.. Talk to.. Us..?"

Standing just below me was a strange little creature. He had orange scaly skin and glowing red and yellow snake like eyes. The beast wore a long, elegant indigo cloak that dragged on the floor, and an amulet encrusted with a red jewel hung around his neck. In his hand he held a gold scepter that had a large round scarlet crystal at the top, trapped in its golden claws.

Despite his small size he still held a menacing feeling to him. He looks at me with widened eyes, and then smiles devilishly.

"Well I'll be. Fayra is finally in our clutches." He chuckled darkly. " Fantastic! Why don't you set her down and I'll bring her to the sorceress for you!" He said slyly.

The large green beast lowered me to the floor, but when my feet were just about to touch the ground I was ripped away. Recovering from the whiplash I heard him say, "Heeyyyy.. Yous were trying to take 'er from me so dat you could say you were da one who caught her!" He accused, pointing a large fat finger into the smaller creatures chest. The smaller creature gasped dramatically and rested his clawed hand on his chest.

"I would never do such a thing! My, I am even appalled that you'd accuse me of such a thing!" He said.

"Oh don't be playin' dumb shorty! Yous want all da credit for yerself!"

"Even if I was playing dumb, which I not saying I am. At least I'd still be twice as smart as you, you babbling brain dead baboon!"

"Excuse me!" I yell. Once they're both looking at me I let out a breath, " Can someone PLEASE tell who you two are, and what is happening right now?!"

"My, my! Fayra you don't recognize us? Why that almost breaks my stone cold heart!" The small organ beast says, sniffing and wiping a fake tear from his eye. " Well to refresh your memory, my name is Ripto, and that empty head moron holding you is Gnasty Gnorc."

"Ya. I'm da one who caught you." Gnasty laughed.

"But it was my idea to capture you in the first place." Ripto butted in.

"Alright… And you two did this because…?" I asked..

"Because we need you for a very important plan." Ripto growled. "You don't need to know anymore then that it'll hurt your little head."

"Gnasty! Ripto!" The voice ripped throughout the room, followed with the sound of doors slamming against the walls. Both of the beast jumped at the sudden noise and turned to it.

Within the doorway stood a large blue reptilian creature. Almost alligator-eques in a way. She had blue scaly skin and dark green eyes the bore into my very soul. She wore a light purple cloak and held a scepter in one hand. A golden crown sat atop her head.

"Sorceress! Look!" Ripto said quickly. "We finally caught the girl!"

"I caught da girl!" Gnasty cut in. "It was my men who caught her!"

"Well it was my idea to kidnap her during the night!" Ripto shouted back, raising his scepter threateningly.

"Enough!" The sorceress shouts again. The two of them snap back into attention. She then turns her attention to me. Straightening her cloak as she stares at me. "Gnasty. Sent the child down."

He does as he is ordered, and as my feet touch the cold marble floor I stumble a bit- but I am thankful to be on solid ground again. "Child." She says, much more calmly this time. She gestures to herself. "Come here so I can look at you."

I reluctantly respond. I make shaky, uneven steps towards her. Once standing before her I notice how.. _menacing_ she really is. She may not be the tallest creature I've met, but she sure is terrifying.

She cups my face in one of her blue paws. I can feel her sharp talons digging into my skin. She tilts my head left, then right, then up, and then down. The she looks out at the two behind me and says. "So she's the one?"

"Yes she is." Ripto responds.

She looks back at me and squints. "Alright. Follow me. You two!" She shouts looking at the two before her, "Make yourselves useful somewhere else!" and with that we disappear into the corridors. Going deeper into the castle.

Finally we make it to what appears to be a throne room. With a painting of the sorceress herself hanging above the large throne. She then turns to me and smiles. " You poor foolish child. Your probably confused and scared aren't you?"

I didn't respond.

" Please excuse those two idiots for being so rude. Guards!" She yelled at the two guards men standing beside throne. "Cut this poor girl loose."

One of them walks up behind me, and I feel the cold metal of a sword pressed against my back, with one swift movement the ropes around my body loosen and I was free. I move my arms and crack my wrist. _It's good to be free._

"There. Now that's better, isn't it?" She asks.

"Yes, I will admit it feels quite nice. Thank you." I say rubbing my sore wrist. "Now what is going on right now? Apparently I'm needed for something 'important'?"

"Why yes you are, my poor minion." She says patting me on the head. "You see. I don't know if you know this, but you hold a very powerful magic. A type of magic that hasn't been seen in nearly ten thousand years."

My eyes widen. "Your joking right?"

She shakes her head. " Not in the slightest. Which is why you're here. Now it's no surprise that were not the.. nicest magical beings around. In fact let's not chase around the subject. My companions and I want to take over the world." She laughed menacingly before clearing her throat and continuing. "Unfortunately even with those two idiots helping me, we were still at a disadvantage with that stupid dragon. Which is where you come in!"

"Ripto offered a plan. He said that he knew of a young girl with magical powers that it'd give us the upper hand. In fact we were even trying to find a way to kidnap you, but then that stupid nice Gnorc just cut out an entire step for us!" She had this crazy look in her eye when she talked.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you." I spoke softly, " but my powers don't work like they use to. So if you don't mind I would like to go home now." I said turning and walking towards the throne room doors, only to have my way blocked by two guards. The sorceress rested a hand on my shoulder and turned me so that I was facing her.

"So I've heard." She said darkly. " But that's nothing to worry about. I use to have a young apprentice not too long ago. Bianca I believe her name was."

"Bianca?" I echoed.

"Oh so you've met her. How wonderful. Anyways." She rested her paw on my back and encouraged me to follow her. Her guardsmen followed close behind. " With a little bit of work, and I as your mentor, I'm sure your powers will develop quite quickly." We stopped before a large blue door.

"And if I were to refuse your offer?" I asked. Her green eyes were glowing in the darkness. She smiles, showing a set of sharp fangs, and then she pushed the blue doors open.

Within the room was an assortment of items placed on pedestals. Each seemed to have some sort of important value. WIthin the center of the room was a cauldron filled with a boiling hot bubbling substance that gave off an awful scent, and around it were three pedestals, each holding a book on them with the words volume 2, 5, and 1.

Each held the books I need to get home.

"I had a feeling you were going to refuse my offer, so I thought I'd raise the stakes." She gestured to the three books that lay resting upon silk cushions. "I heard about your little portal mishap, and your desire to get home. So I've made you a deal. You help me take over this stupid world, and I'll give you the books and let you go home. If you refuse my offer, then I'm afraid those books will just become another ingredient to my potions." She gestured to the cauldron with an evil smiled, and stared back down at me."

"So what will it be child?"

-Authors note-

OK! SO!

Hi everyone how are you doing?

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded sooner. I actually was going to upload this yesterday but then I got a major headache (Because I ate something I was allergic to because I am stupid)

But I also wanted this chapter to be longer because as someone pointed out to me, they are quite short. I will be working to improve that

Thank you guys for sticking with me here this had been so much fun!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 19:

"Spyro.. Spyro…!"

"Come on Spyro wake up..!"

Spyro groaned in pain. His head was throbbing and the pain in his eye was agonizing.

He looked up and saw a blurry Elora looking down at him with concern. To his surprise he wasn't on the balcony anymore.

He was in his room.

He looked at Elora and asked, "What happened?"

"We have no idea. Sparks just showed up to my hut this morning, and led us back to the castle. That's when we found you on the balcony, and Fayra missing. Hunter and Nestor helped get you back to your room and Bianca is mixing up an elixir to help heal you up a bit." She explained, sitting down next to the dragon. He groaned as he tried to stand.

"A bunch of Gnastys minions showed up last night." He said as the memories started rushing back to him. "They kidnaped Fayra. I tried to stop them but two of them distracted me before I could take down the one that had her." He struggled to his shaky sore feet, only to slump back down into his nest. He rested his head on Elora's lap. "And I don't know where they've taken her."

Elora frowned as she pet the dragons head. She as helpless as he did, "I'm sure we'll find her. She can't be that far away."

"I just wish I knew what they wanted with her."

The wooden door before then creaked open carefully. Bianca stepped inside, and once she saw that Spyro was wake, visibly relaxed a little. She walked over and kneeled down before him, "Hey Spyro. Good to see your awake. You took a nasty hit there." She said softly. She then held out a bottle filled with a blue liquid. "Here. Drink this."

Spyro took the bottle and chugged down the elixir. It tasted metallic and bitter, but her could already feel his headache fading.

"Thanks." He coughed, handing the bottle back. "Hey, where's Hunter?"

Almost on cue, I loud crash was heard from outside. Followed by the sound of Hunter yelling, "Stop right there!"

Bianca rolls her eyes as she rushes to get to her feet and run outside. Spyro and Elora follow.

Out in the courtyard stood over a Gnorc. Having him pinned to the ground.

"I-I'm telling you! I'm here to help!" The Gnorc said.

"Likely story!" Hunter growled.

"Hunter! Let him go he's probably telling the truth." Bianca said.

"But what if he's lying?" Hunter protested. Bianca only glared at him.

Hunter shyly got off of the Gnorc and stepped away. The Gnorc got up and dusted himself off. "Thank you."

"So you said your here to help us?" Spyro asked. The Gnorc nodded.

"I uh.. Should explain why I'm here shouldn't I?" He said. "Well ah.. I-I'm Gnic. I was the Gnorc that pulled Fayra from her world into ours. I didn't mean her any harm!" He said quickly, "I just uh… made a mistake." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"A-anyways.. After the attack the chief thought it was weird that Gnasty and his minions wanted Fayra, so ah he sent some of us to spy on them.. We learned that this isn't just Gnastys plan."

"What do you mean?" Elora asked.

"Turns out Gnasty, Ripto and the Sorceress have teamed up."

"Your kidding me right?" Spyro said. "That's a recipe for disaster."

Gnic nods. "A-and they wanted Fayra on their. They hoped that her magic would give them an advantage."

Hunter laughed. "Ya right. I don't think Fayra would agree to that. Would she?"

Spyro shook his head. "There's no way she would." He then turned his attention back to Gnic. "So where is she now?"

"S-she probably at the Sorceress castle."

"Then that's where we're going." Spyro said. Elora stepped in front of him before he could take off.

"You can't go anywhere with the state your in!" She exclaimed.

"Well we can't just leave her there!" He said.

"We'll find her, but you need to rest. You can't help her in the state your in."

Spyro glares at Elora, but then sighs, " You're right. I-I'll rest for today, but tomorrow we need to find her."

"And we will. I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 20:

The moonlight poured into the dungeon room. The cold stone walls along with the one or two rats that claimed this place as home, were the only company I had. I pulled on the iron door before resting my head against the cool metal. Thoughts after thoughts ran through my head.

" _So what will it be dear child?" The sorceress growled. Staring down at me with those cold green eyes. My heart pounded against my rib cage. My mouth went dry and my head began to spin._

 _I can't agree._

 _I can't turn my back to the people who've help me._

 _But if the book are destroyed how will I get home?_

 _And what will happen to me?_

" _Well…?" She growled impaintly. Tapping her foot on the ground like an angry mother._

" _I.. I don't know." I replied shyly._

 _She paused for a moment before growling, "I must have misheard you. Repeat yourself."_

" _I said I don't know." I spoke a little louder this time. I didn't dare to look at her._

 _The sorceress took a step closer and lifted my head so that I was looking at her. " You dare to respond with I don't know? Your a pathetic creature. Worse than those two idiots out there!"_

 _I didn't respond._

 _She huffed and growled. "You two!" She bellowed to the guards men. "Get her out of my sights. Take her to the dungeon. Maybe a night there will help her make up her mind."_

 _As the guards pulled me from the room, I looked back at the sorceress. She picked up one of the books, opening it and flipping through, before stopping at a page. She gave a sickening smile before tearing the page from the book, and dropping it into the cauldron._

So here I was. Until morning came. There were two ways this could play out.

One is that I could agree, and that my life, and the books would be spared.

Or I could refuse, and at best, have all hopes of getting home be destroyed.

Or at worst, I could end up dead.

I groan and rest my head in my heads. Pressing my back against the door and sliding down the miserable cold metal.

 _What am I going to do? I can't say yes. That'd be a terrible idea. I don't I could live with myself._

 _But I don't want to die either._

 _Is betrayal worse than death?_

I looked out the dungeon window. I could see the sky turning red. It was already morning.

"I am so dead." I groaned into my hands.

...Maybe I could work my way around this?

Just because I 'agree' to helping them, doesn't mean I am becoming a villain.

I just need to stall. Stall long enough to find a when to get the book and get out.

And hopefully not hurt anyone in the process.

 _But could I pull it off?_

I could hear the metal clicking of shoes against stone floor, and the fumbling of keys from outside the door.

 _I guess there's only one way to find out._

From within his room. Spyro tossed and turned. He sighed as he sat up in his nest. "I can't let her stay at that castle any long. Who knows what they'll do to her." He said.

Slowly getting up from his nest her stretched. "I feel fine anyways. C'mon Sparks." He said walking out to his balcony window. The little dragon fly stopped in front of his face and buzzed agnerly at him. "Look. I feel fine. I'm going to sit around and feel useless when there's work to be done. Maybe I can stop their plans before they get too out of hand."

The little bug just glared at him while Spyro perched himself of the side of the balcony, ready to take off. " I'll be fine ok? We've been through worse."

He then jumped and gladed off into the nights sky. "I just hope she hasn't agreed to anything stupid."

 _Authors note:_

 _OK SO!_

 _Yes this is chapter twenty._

 _Yes I rewrote it._

 _I rushed it the first time and hated how it came out. So I decided I'd go back and fix it._

 _Thank you!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 21:

The guards stood at both my sides. Weapon drawn to my back to I wouldn't run.

The walk to the Sorceress's room was much longer than it was that night. Though I suppose that could be my nerves taking over.

All I could do was stare at my pathway to doom while my plan played on repeat in my head.

 _Just pretend to be evil long enough to get the books and run._

 _Just pretend to be evil long enough to get the books and run._

 _Just pretend to be evil long enough to get the books and run…_

I snapped out of my trance once I heard the creak of the throne room doors being opened. Then the guards pushed me inside and closed the doors.

The sorceress sat upon her throne staring down at me with a cold stare. She rested her head in one paw while the other tapped impatiently on her throne.

"I've been abnormally patient lately. Perhaps it comes with old age. Either way child you should grateful."

She stood from her throne and ventured towards me. Staring down at me with cold green eyes. " Now what is your final answer, and chose wisely."

I felt cold. Cold and alone like a child staring down a wild animal.

"I.. I agree to your offer." My voice came out shaky and uncertain, but the Sorceress only smiled.

"There we go. Now was that so hard?"

Before I could even speak she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the artifact room. She pushed me in and slammed the doors shut. Her two guards sat just outside the door.

"Now." She chuckled. "Time to teach you REAL magic child!" She walked over to one of the pedestals and picked item that I couldn't see.

She then proudly walked over to me, grabbed my wrist and put the item in my hand. It was a small uniquely carved wooden stick.

 _It's a wand._

I looked up at the sorceress with anticipation. She gestured to the wand and said, "This. This will help you harness your magic." She spun me around so that I faced away from her. "Point the wand at the wall. Focus on the wall and think about how nice it'd look with a new window."

I looked back at her, confused, but she just tilted my face back to the wall. Reluctantly I took a deep breath, and raised the wand to the wall.

"So you want me to blow a hole through the wall-Ah!" Just as soon as the words could spill from my mouth the wand sparked in my hand and a large ball of bright blue light shot from the wand into the wall.

The wall cracked and crumbled away in under a minute. The bricks gave way, allowing us a view of the early morning sky.

I winced as I viewed the destroyed remains of the wall. I cautiously spare a glance at the Sorceress. I expected her to be angry. To start shouting at me, threatening me.

But all she did was tighten her grip on my shoulders. "Wonderful. You'll do just fine."

Spyro was circling the castle. The journey took the entire night and he ached all over, but her made it.

Now he just had to get in, but how? Suddenly there was a loud _**Boom,**_ Followed by a puff of smoke coming out of one of the castle walls.

Spyro had a sneaking suspicion that this had something to do with Fayra.

He made one last loop before bolting through the hole in the wall. His claws skidded across the stone floor, making a horrible screeching noise.

"Alright Sorceress!" He shouted, gather his bearings from the somewhat rough landing. "You better let Fayra go or I'll-..?"

Once his eyes adjusted to the inside lighting he spotted Fayra standing in front of the Sorceress. The color drained from her face. She looked terrified.

"Or you'll what? You pathetic dragon! You're a little too late to the party.."

Spyro gave Fayra a questioning look before staring back the sorceress with a cold stare. "I have no idea what your talking about, but you might as well quit while you're ahead! You'll never get Fayra to work with you."

"Your so confident in your friends morality. It almost hurts me to tell you that your wrong." The sorceress laughed maniacally.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked. More so looking at Fayra for answers. "Fayra, thats not true, is it?"

She just stared at her feet. Tears in her eyes as she spoke, "I'm… afraid so.."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 22:

Spyro just stood there in shock. He stared down at the girl he once considered a friend. "Fayra. How could you.."

Fayra winced at his voice before quickly saying, "It's not what you think!" She then quickly covered her mouth and looked away, flustered.

The sorceress held Fayra's face so that she was looking at Spyro. "Now then. Time for you to prove your worth child. Kill him."

"What?!" The young woman exclaimed as she pulled away from the sorceress grasp.

The Sorceress merely stared at the child with a deadly stare. "You choose to disobey me? After everything I've told you?"

The girl panicked, before sparing a glance at the purple dragon. "N-no ma'am!" She said quickly.

"Then do as I told you! End that stupid dragons life once and for all!" She screamed to the top of her lungs.

Fayra spun around and faced Spyro. A fearful look in her eyes as she raised the wand towards him.

And fired at the wall next to him. Spyro quickly jumped out of the way. "Fayra! What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry!" She said sadly. Tears ran down her face as she shot next to him again.

That's when something clicked.

He wasn't the fastest target right now. There was no way Fayra could miss him from here.

 _Did she do it intentionally?_

Spyro had no idea what Fayra was doing, but her hoped it would at least work.

Whatever her plan was.

I had no idea what I was doing.

I hadn't expected Spyro to come find me this soon.

And I certainly had no plans of killing him.

My only hope was to keep missing him in hopes that he'd get this hint and get out of there.

Unfortunately he was too stubborn to leave.

"Oh for the love of-! You idiotic creature do you not know how to aim at a slow moving target? Guards!" She shouted.

Suddenly the two guards men that had been resting on the other side of the door slammed them open and quickly tackled Spyro to the ground. They both held a sword to his throat.

"There we go." She spoke calmly before yelling, "Now kill him you imbecile!"

I felt my heart beating against my rib cage.

Trapped. I was trapped, with only one way out.

I took the wand.

And snapped it in two.

The wanted spasmed and and sparked in my hands, burning my palms before it turned to dust.

The room went quiet. Then I heard thundering footsteps behind me. Taking a deep breath I turned to face her.

She was so close to me I could feel her breath on my face. "You little weasel." She growled

"I am not a pawn in your game. I refuse to play this role anymore!" I said staring her in the eye.

"I will never work for you."

She let out a deep growl before grabbing me by the neck. I could feel one of her claws digging into my throat.

"I should have never trusted you. I shouldn't have even wasted my time trying to kidnap you in the first place!" She then picked me up and tossed me across the room.

My head hit the floor hard, and through the ringing in my ears I could hear her say, " You are useless."

"Fayra!" Spyro shouted as he watched the poor girl get tossed like a rag doll.

Once the sorceress was done with her, she turned to him. She aimed her wand at the purple dragon and smiled, " I suppose this is a better option. It'll be much more satisfying killing you myself."

Just as the blue orb began to glow, Spyro prepared for the worst..

Fayra grabbed the Sorceress wand, causing her to shoot at the ceiling. The bricks and rocks fell, landing on one of the guards head and knocking him out cold.

Spyro then proceeded to toss the other guards off of him. Blowing fire onto the guard. The burly rhynoc guard ran screaming from room to room, leaving a trail of ashy footprints behind him.

"Why you little traitor!" She yelled, aiming her wand at the young woman. She blasted a bolt of white fire at her. Fayra dodged it, but just barely. It caught her arm, burning the fabric and her skin.

Fayra winced and doubled over. Holding her arm. She backed up into one of the stands the cradled her book, proceeding to knock it over into the cauldron.

"No!" She screamed as she watched Volume 2 dissolve in the blue liquid.

"Don't worry child." The sorceress said menacingly. Aiming her wand at the girls head she said "You won't need it anymore."

"I don't think so!" Spyro shouted as he head butted the Sorceress. She fell forward, grabbing the caldron, only to have it spill on top of her. She let out a ear piercing scream.

I try to cover my ears as I watch the blue liquid pour from the large stone pot. It quickly covered the floor, and as I was backing away I felt a set of claws dig into the back of my shirt as I was lifted into the air.

Spyro then proceed to fly out of the hole that he had come from. From inside the room I could hear incoherent screams and yells. Someone giving orders as others rushed to and from places.

Spyro then looked down at me from in between his front legs. "That was quite a stunt you pulled today." He said softly.

"I.. I know. " I'm sorry."

"It's… Alright. At least you didn't actually want to join them… So the book that fell into the Sorceress cauldron…"

"Ya that was one of them. And the other two are still in there." I sighed sadly.

"We'll just have to get them another day." Spyro said confidently.

"If they're still there…" I added under my breath.

The library was peaceful this afternoon. I sighed happily to myself as I placed another book upon the shelf. Giggling to myself as I viewed the many 'carpeting for dummies' laying about.

"Fayra!" Spyro cheerfully called from the library doorway. "This is where you've been all day? Reading a bunch of dusty old books?"

"I enjoy reading." I said with a smile. " Besides. It help me think."

Spyro sighs. It had already been two weeks since the fight at the Sorceress castle. "I'm sorry we couldn't get those books." He spoke calmly.

I waved my hand at him. True I was saddened that one of the keys to my past had been destroyed, but there must be more to it then merely a few books right?

"We'll figure it out with time." I said pulling another book from the shelf. As I opened it Sparxs then flew in and landed on the page. Staring up at me with a pout. I laughed, "now how have I upset you this time?"

Spyro chuckled. "We're having a bit of a party tonight. I think he wants you to stop reading to that you can come."

I smiled as I lifted the small dragonfly in my hand. " Alright, you've won me over. I suppose it won't hurt."

"Great! Can you help us set up then?"

I smiled, "Of course."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 23:

The Sorceress tapped her claws upon the throne.

Ever since the _incident with that stupid girl_ She had been left disfigured. A large burn mark covered half her face and her left arm.

She stared down at the two idiots before her, mainly focusing on Ripto.

"You do realize that this is your fault, right?" She said much more calmly then she should have. "If I hadn't listen to you, I wouldn't be looking like this, and our plan wouldn't have been ruined!" She shouted. The room rumbled with the power of her voice.

Ripto winced. " Sorceress please! This would have gone so much better if we had-"

"Quite! I am tired of listening to you excuse your idiotic ideas! We didn't have much of a plan to go off anyways.. So it's time we change some things around here." She said with a low growl.

"Ripto, from now on you'll be taking orders from Gnasty."

"What?!" The two of them exclaimed in unison. The Sorceress held up her paw.

"I will not be hearing any protest. Understand?" When she was followed by silence she smiled, "Good."

"Now I'd like you to meet your new team mate." She said snapping her fingers.

From within the darkness of the throne room, a figure stepped forward. A red dragon with dark purple horns sat on his head. He had bright yellow eyes and a evil smirk. He held a large silver staff with a black gem a top it.

"Gentle men. It'd like you to meet Red."

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER!**_

 _ **Yes ladies and gents I am going to be making this into a series of fanfics. Mainly trying to do three.**_

 _ **I will say that I will try to start the next fic as soon as I can, but I am moving tomorrow actually and may not be able to get to it for the next couple of weeks, we'll have to wait and see.**_

 _ **ANYWAYS, thank all of you so much for sticking with me and reading this. This was fun!**_

 _ **Have a good day!**_


	30. Last authors note

Hello! Yes I am alive, can you believe it?

Anyways I am going to try and get back on track with the fanfic, you can find the continuation of this story in my fanfic named Spyro: The Dark Dragon King

I cannot promise I'll upload everyday since I am busy, but I will keep writing here and there so keep in touch.

Thank you all so much for the support! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
